Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Station 01 - 65 Ellen Street @ McDermot Avenue (Downtown) Built 1965 :Engine 101 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Engine 103 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133936) :Ladder 1 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II HP100 (1750/250/100' Rearmount Tower) (SO#133115) :Squad 101 - 2008 Ford F550 / Green Acres (250/300/10) (SN#08111860) :Squad 102 :Platoon 1 :Medic 31 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :Medic 91 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :MIRV1 :Medical Superintendant 55 Station 02 - 55 Watt Street @ Rue Desalaberry (Elmwood) Built 1990 :Engine 2 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5990) :Medic 2 - 2009 Chevrolet / Crestline ambulance :Medic 92 :Gator 30 Station 03 - 337 Rue Des Meurons @ Rue Goulet (Norwood) Built 1969 :Engine 3 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5212) :Water Rescue 3 - 1988 GMC / Dependable :AIR 3 - 1979 International / FD-built :District 3 :Command 3 Station 04 - 150 Osborne Street @ Stradbrook Avenue (Osborne Village) Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Rescue 4 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6702) :District Chief 4 Station 05 - 845 Sargent Avenue @ Burnell Street (West End) Built 1910 :Engine 5 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Rescue 5 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133938) :Medic 05 :Safety 30 Station 06 - 603 Redwood Avenue @ McGregor Street (North End) Built 1998 :Engine 6 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/30F) (SN#A150) :Rescue 6 :Squad 6 :Medic 06 Station 07 - 10 Allen Blye Drive @ Leila Avenue (Amber Trails) Built 1997 :Engine 7 :Hazmat 7 - 1987 GMC / Dependable :Rehab 7 : Station 08 - 640 Kimberly Avenue @ Golspie Street (East Kildonan) Built 1969 :Engine 8 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5211) :Rescue 8 - 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :Trench Rescue 8 Station 09 - 864 Marion Street @ Panet Street (St. Boniface Industrial Park) Built 1957 :Engine 9 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/400) (SN#8502) :Rescue 9 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury/Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 2642/124500) :Hazmat 9 - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry Station 10 - 1354 Border Street @ Powell Avenue (Brooklands) Built 1967 :Engine 10 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) :District 10 :Medic 10 :Medic 40 Station 11 - 1705 Portage Avenue @ Route 90 cloverleaf :Engine 11 :Ladder 11 :Rescue 11 :Medic 11 :Medical Supervisor 75 Station 12 - 1780 Taylor Avenue @ Beaverbrook Street (River Heights) Opened 2012 :Engine 12 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Medic 12 Station 13 - 799 Lilac Street @ Beresford Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1979 :Engine 13 :Ladder 13 :Medic 13 Sub Station 13 - Redboine Canoe Club (Fort Rouge) Loading Docks :Water Rescue 13 (DC with Boat Carrier) :Water Rescue 131 (Harbour Guard Boats - Firehawk) Station 14 - 1057 St. Mary's Road @ Worthington Avenue (St. Vital) Built 1957 :Engine 14 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5207) :Medic 14 Station 15 - 1083 Autumnwood Drive @ Cottonwood Road (Windsor Park) Built 1969 :Engine 15 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5209) Station 16 - 1001 McGregor Street @ Leila Avenue (West Kildonan) Built 1969 :Engine 16 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1050/500) :Ladder 16 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Bronto (1750/220/16/100' RLP) (SO#127886) :Medic 16 Station 17 - 1501 Church Avenue @ Sheppard Street (Inkster Industrial Park) Built 1963 :Engine 17 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/500) :Medic 48 :Medical Supervisor 73 Station 18 - 5000 Roblin Boulevard @ Dieppe Street (Charleswood) Opened April 2012 :Engine 18 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Medic 18 Station 19 - 320 Whytewold Road @ Lodge Avenue (Silver Heights) Built 1959 :Engine 19 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2658/124068) Station 20 - 525 Banting Drive @ Portage Avenue (Assiniboia) Built 1972 :Engine 20 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/420/100') (SN#131540) :Medic 20 :Medic 95 Station 21 - 1446 Regent Avenue West @ Starlight Road (West Transcona) Built 2007 :Engine 21 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Ladder 21 :Medic 49 :Medical Supervisor 72 Station 22 - 1567 Waverley Street @ Chevrier Avenue (Fort Garry Industrial Park) Built 1977 :Engine 22 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1750/400/75') (SN#123020 / SE 2589) :Medic 22 Station 23 - 880 Dalhousie Drive @ Pembina Highway (Fort Richmond) Built 1968 :Engine 23 - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Saulsbury (1250/400/30F) (#SE 2116/298036) :Engine 231 :Water Rescue 23 :Tanker 23 - 1986 Ford C / FD-built (250/2500) Station 24 - 1665 Rothesay Street @ McIvor Avenue (North Kildonan) Built 1975 :Engine 24 - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1050/400) :Medic 24 :District 24 :Bobcat 24 Station 25 - 701 Day Street @ Rosseau Avenue West (Transcona) Built 1985 :Engine 25 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5210) :Medic 25 :Snuffer 25 Station 26 - 1525 Dakota Street @ Warde Avenue (River Park South) Built 1994 :Engine 26 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (#SE 2659/124069) :Medic 26 :ATV Gator 26 :Wildland 26 Station 27 - 27 Sage Creek Boulevard @ Lagimodiere Boulevard (Sage Creek) Opened 2012 :Engine 27 :Medic 27 Station 28 - Planned for Waverley West Development Station 30 - 524 Osborne Street @ Arnold Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1915 :Medic 17 :Medic 33 :Medical Supervisor 74 Station 31 - 726 Furby Street @ Notre Dame Avenue (Downtown) Built in 1989 :Medic 01 :Medic 41 :Medic 45 Station 36 - 2490 Portage Avenue @ Olive Street (Silver Heights) Built in 1990 :Medic 36 Station 40 - Pacific Avenue @ McPhillips Street. (Downtown / North End) Opened 2010 :Bariatric :EPIC1 Academy / Stores / Maintenance - 2546 McPhillips Street @ Templeton Avenue (Old Kildonan) :Decon 98 :Spare - 1992 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry heavy rescue :Spare - 1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/400) :Spare - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) :Spare - 1986 GMC / PK Welding rescue :Spare - 1982 International / King pumper (1050/1200) (SN#820028) :Spare - 1982 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/1200) (SN#820027) Assignment unknown :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M423) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M421) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133935) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133940) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#A149) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/100') :2006 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry heavy rescue (SN#A227) :2005 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#128386) :2005 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/400/30F) (SN#125814) :2005 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue (SN#130024) :2004 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#128382) :2003 Ford F550 / Fort Garry mini-pumper (CAFS/250/20A) (SN#M9376) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (2000/300/95') (SN#123170 / #SE-2645) :2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2657/124067) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6700) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6701) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6703) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6704) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/420/100') (SN#123021 / SE 2590) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/100') (SN#121713 / SE 2567) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1050/400/75') (SN#121451 / SE 2588) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/400/75') (SN#121450 / SE 2587) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN#SE 2591/123017) :2001 Ford F550 4x4 / Superior mini-pumper (CAFS/200/15) (SN#SE2615) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/40F) (SN#M5991) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5988) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) :1995 Ford F / Grainmaster/FD Shops CAFS (CAFS/400/40F) :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5206) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5208) :1991 International S / Advance fuel tender (285 gal. gas/1300 gal. diesel) (SN#45117-93) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) (SN#M3962) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1050/400) :1993 Duplex / Fort Garry/LTI aerial (-/-/100') :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-2) :1984 GMC Transit bus command :1982 Western Star / King pumper (1750/400) (SN#820056) (Ex-P411) On order :2015 E-One Cyclone II HP100 Platform (SO#139705) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) (SN#M632) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) Retired Apparatus :1988 Kenworth / Fort Garry/Bronto tower (-/-/115') :1988 Duplex D450T / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-1) :1984 King CM1 aerial (-/-/100') (SN#840011) :1982 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1981 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1980 Duplex / Pierreville ladder platform (-/-/100'LTI) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) :1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#77039) :1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1977 Kenworth / King pumper (1050/400) :1976 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1969 Thibault Custom pumper (1050/500) :1969 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Mack C pumper (1050/400) :1960 Mack C aerial (-/-/100') Future plans A September 2015 draft Fire Underwriter's Survey report recommends replacing Stations 9 and 15 with a new station in the Dugald Road and Lagimodiere Boulevard area. It also suggests closing the three remaining paramedic stations (30, 31 and 36) and renovating area fire halls to accommodate EMS crews. The EMS maintenance facility (Station 40) would also close. The chief has also advocated replacing Stations 1 and 5 with new buildings at or near their existing locations and relocating aerial apparatus. External links *Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service *United Firefighters of Winnipeg (IAFF Local 867) Station map Category:Manitoba Category:Manitoba departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating Acres apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus